Steam Achievements/Psychonauts
Achievements were added to the [http://store.steampowered.com/app/3830/?snr=1_7_15__13 Steam version of Psychonauts] in September 2011, below is a general guide to those achievements. Each achievement is listed under a category. Notice, strategy and major story spoilers are inevitable, don't read more than needed. Players that do not want to be spoiled on the story of Psychonauts should not read this article. Key *'PoNR' - Point of No Return, there will be a point near the end of the game where Razputin cannot return to the asylum or the camp. Normally a save game is made, but be sure to double check when the top of the asylum is reached. * - Indicates an achievement that needs to be taken care of before proceeding past the Point of No Return. * - Indicates an achievement that can be missed should Raz proceed too far into the relevant level Achievements ''Storyline Achievements These are guaranteed as Raz progresses in the game. 'Your Last Chance to Chicken Out' : ''Complete Basic Braining. 'A Victory for Good Taste' : Complete Sasha's Shooting Gallery. 'Rolling Rock Star' : Complete Milla's Dance Party. 'For Insurance Reasons' : Complete Lungfishopolis. 'Time to Deliver the Milk' : Complete The Milkman Conspiracy. 'You're All So Kind' : Complete Gloria’s Theater. 'Thanks for All the Snails' : Complete Waterloo World. 'I Always Loved You More' : Complete Black Velvetopia. 'Height of Insanity' : Complete The Asylum. 'I Thought That Was Unbeatable!' : Complete Meat Circus. ''Leveling Achievements These come as Raz levels up. 'Junior PSI Cadet' : ''Achieve Rank 20. 'Regular PSI Cadet' : Achieve Rank 40. 'Advanced PSI Cadet' : Achieve Rank 60. 'Super PSI Cadet' : Achieve Rank 80. 'Math is Hard' : Achieve Rank 101. Perhaps the most difficult achievement, requires the following: *Complete the punching mini-game in Basic Braining (+1)(see I LOVE PUNCHING) * Find all 117 PSI Cards found in the camp and asylum, combine 9 each with PSI cores in Agent Cruller's lab.* * Find all 9 PSI Challenge markers found in the camp and asylum (+9) * Find all 16 Scavenger Items and turn them in to Ranger Cruller 4+4=(+8) * Find all 19 brains, and turn in to Agent Cruller to re-brain the children (+19) *Gather all 1600 points worth of Figments (Some are worth more than 1) /100=(+16) *Crack all 19 memory vaults (+19) *Sort all 50 emotional baggage/5=(+10) *Find and weave all 54 mental cobwebs in Agent Cruller's lab* **(117+54=171)/9=(+19) Any remaining cobwebs/PSI cards can be turned into the fortune teller near the start of Meat Circus Total = +101 (and that's why it's called Math is Hard) Everything must be collected in the camp and asylum before proceeding past the PoNR. Pre-PoNR, Raz should only have 18/19 vaults, 45/50 bags, 6 PSI cards and be Rank 98 (assuming the punching mini-game has been completed, 97 if not.) Meat Circus provides the 3 remaining levels. (be sure to visit the fortune teller after getting the three cobwebs.) Any post-PoNR collectable items should be collected before exiting the Tunnel of Love in Meat Circus. If you aren't careful, Raz could be accidentally thrown into the final boss battles. ''Collector Achievements Simply put, collect all the related items. 'They Should Totally Sell Those' : ''Earn all Merit Badges. Most will come as Raz progresses in the story, and a select few Raz needs need to pick up from Agent Cruller at Levels 10, 20, and 30. In fact, you can't even complete Milkman Conspiracy without being Level 30 first. 'I'm Gonna Live Forever' : Find all Golden Helmets. All but one can be retrieved at any time in the following areas: *Brain Tumbler Experiment - (after Sasha's Shooting Gallery) behind the thorny tower. *Lungfishopolis - on top of a skyscraper after the monorail tunnel. *The Milkman Conspiracy - You need telephone access, it's on the island accessible from the telephone pole after the road crew. *Waterloo World - On the pink bridge near the peasant who is unarmed. *Black Velvetopia #1 - Hang the window painting on the upper ledge at end of the of an alley near the Queen of Diamond entrance, enter the newly created window. *Black Velvetopia #2 (!!)- THIS ONE CAN BE MISSED if you complete Black Velvetopia. Get the Confusion Grenade merit badge and use it to temporarily stop the bull so the dog can paint the poster on the wall, then return to Dingo Inflagrante for your reward. NOTE: PSI Blast or Confusion Grenade upgrades are not needed for any achievements. The next five are too complex to put all into this guide, visiting GameFAQS is recommended if you want to track down any of those hard-to-find items. 'They Call Me the Hunter' : Redeem all 16 Scavenger Hunt Items. All found around the camp area and the Asylum, return them to Ranger Cruller. 'No Solid Food for Six Hours' : Re-brain the Children. All found at the Asylum, return them to Agent Cruller in the sanctuary. Note: By this time, Agent Cruller will have moved down the bright hallway to the observation room. : These next three are found in the various minds, the status can be checked outside the doors in the Collective Unconscious. 'No More Secrets' : Crack all Vaults Find and crack all vaults in each mind (most all minds have two, Meat Circus has only one). 'Happy Bags' : Sort all Emotional Baggage. Every mind has five emotional baggage, find the corresponding tag and make 'em happy. 'Figgy Piggy' : Gather all Figments. This would be the second most difficult achievement to acquire after Math is Hard. 'Holiday Dinner' : Cook and consume two different kinds of roast in one sitting. Use Pyrokinesis, (available once Raz reaches level 10,) to roast two small creatures in the same area, squirrel being one and a regular bird as the other(not a seagull or crow). Daytime is required as there are no birds at night. Best area to do this is on the pathway between the lodge and the parking lot. This can be tricky, as Raz has to sneak up on the creatures. You do not need to roast two creatures with the same pyrokinesis blast. So long as you incinerate, then consume a bird and a squirrel in the same area without changing areas in-between, you will obtain the achievement. 'Christmas Shopping (hidden achievement)' : Buy an item from the Camp Store on Christmas. Date dependent, Raz needs to buy something from the camp store on Christmas Day. Be sure to play the game on December 25. Alternatively, the PC system clock can be set to Dec 25 and get the same effect. ''Witness Achievements For lack of a better term, these depend on Raz being there at the right place and time to witness or do something, some can be missed if you progress the story too far. 'Made Man''' : Witness Maloof's transformation. Immediately after Sasha's Shooting Gallery; don't do the 2nd brain tumbler just yet, instead go to the parking lot to find Maloof, talk to Maloof. 'I'm Sure She's Over It' : Uncover Milla's Secret. When Raz starts going up the first vertical climb area in Milla's Dance Party, an inconspicuous looking balcony will be to the side, float on down to it to find something very unsettling. 'Wolpaw Says Thanks' : Hear Vernon's Ghost Story. Immediately after completing Milla's Dance Party, head to the lodge TV room to find Vernon telling a rather mindless tale. Hang around and listen to the entire tale. 'Maybe It's the Hair' : Spy on Bobby's love life. Also immediately after Milla's Dance party, Go to the GPC Wilderness area and find Nils and Chloe, talk to them. 'Look at those Pansies!' : Find Edgar's Secret Garden. In Black Velvetopia, purchase the Vine painting in the diamond alley, enter the sewer and find and enter the gate that is opened via a button activated by Telekinesis. Once Raz climbs out of the sewer, hang the vine painting at the end of the alleyway, climb the vine and follow along until Raz reaches the secret garden. 'I Think They Were Impressed' : Introduce all Camp Kids to Mr. Pokeylope. This assumes all the children have been re-brained. When you get Mr. Pokeylope, DON'T take him to Sheegor just yet, instead, go back to the camp, find all the children and show Mr. Pokeylope to them. *Kid's Cabins J. T., Chops, Dogen(around the grounds,) Kitty, Franke(girls cabin,) Bobby and Chloe(Coach's landing. *Main Lodge: Nils and Elka (back lodge exit area.) *Main Lodge(Indoors): Phoebe, Quentin (playing) and Vernon(at a table). *Parking Area: Mikhail and Maloof (Coach's SUV) *Reception area: Clem and Crystal (Janitor Cruller) *Lake: Elton and Milka (On the dock) *Benny is nowhere to be found, but doesn't count against the achievement. 'Victory Tour' : Revisit all brains after completion. After meeting each mind's main objectives, re-enter the mind from the Collective Unconscious once more. ''Repetition Achievements : These involve repeating a certain task over and over. 'Camp Gossip''' : Read many bulletin board messages. Find a camp bulletin board and activate it until the achievement activates. ''Mmm… Bacon! : ''Use the bacon. A lot. Activate the bacon from Raz's inventory many, many times. 'A Slice of History' : Discover the secret history of Whispering Rock campground. In the middle of the camp parking lot is a giant log where the rings will detail the history of Whispering Rock, activate the front of the log until the achievement activates. 'Stump Speech' : Give the Coach's speech on the stump. Go to the reception area where the campfire is, stand on the stump and press your use button to recite Coach Oleander's speech he gave at the beginning of the game. 'Self Aware' : See yourself through the eyes of many others. Use Clairvoyance on anything that moves and can be targeted. 'I LOVE PUNCHING!' : Complete the Punchy Target mini-game. In the second stage of Basic Braining is a punching mini-game that must be completed once to progress forward. This mini-game needs to be done 5 times total for the achievement, you will know you are on the final stage when it requires you get 50 points in 75 seconds. Raz's PSI punch has a good enough reach that you should stay on top of the button once targets only appear in the inner ring. Category:Achievements Category:Psychonauts (game)